Heart of Ice
by Sammi Somara
Summary: At Spira University, Rikku and friends are having some trouble with an extremely cruel bully...but then a new student comes and changes everything...could it be that she has the power to thaw out that bully's heart of ice...? -chapter 2 up-
1. The Bully

_Heart of Ice_

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX.

I come up with some of my best story ideas at nighttime, when I'm supposed to be asleep, but I can't get to sleep. This is one of them. Obviously the main character, Samora, is my own made up character. I use her in all my fanfictions. Well, almost all of them. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samora walked onto the vast campus of Spira University with a huge smile and sparkles in her eyes. She couldn't wait to meet some new friends and start her new classes. She walked up to the first person she saw, who happened to be a spunky girl with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail that was braided in some places.

"Hi," said Samora, "I'm new here. My name is Samora."

The blonde girl turned around. "Hi, Samora," she said with a cheerful smile, "I'm Rikku, and I'm majoring in electronics. What's your major?"

"Art," replied Samora, holding up an extremely detailed drawing of a chocobo.

"Wow!" exclaimed Rikku, staring at the drawing in disbelief, "How long did it take you to make that!?"

"A couple months," replied Samora with a smile, "It's the best drawing I've ever done!"

"The best drawing you've ever done?" asked a cold voice behind them. Samora whirled around and came face-to-face with a tall blue haired man.

"Can I see that for a second?" he asked, pointing at the drawing.

"Say no," whispered Rikku.

"Why?" Samora whispered back.

Before Rikku could answer, the blue haired man grabbed the drawing out of Samora's hand, ripped it up, and walked off.

For a few seconds, Samora just stared in disbelief, then tears began to well up in her eyes. "Why did he DO that!?"

"Don't feel bad, Samora," said Rikku with a sigh, shaking her head, "Seymour does that kind of stuff to everyone. That's why we all stay away from him."

"How could anybody be that cruel?" Samora asked.

Rikku shrugged. "From what I heard, he had a bad childhood, and he used that as an excuse to ruin his life--and everyone else's, too."

"Well, maybe he just needs a friend," suggested Samora.

Rikku shook her head. "Maybe, but it'd be kind of unsafe to test that theory of yours."

A bell rung.

"Samora, what class do you have first period?"

She checked her schedule. "Drama," she replied.

"Same here," said Rikku, "C'mon, I'll introduce you to the rest of my friends once we get there."

Once they got to the classroom, the teacher wasn't there yet, but five students were. There was a tall blonde boy with a blank expression on his face, an even taller redhead with sticky-uppy hair, a weird-looking guy with dark hair, sunglasses, and a scar over one eye, a girl with short brown hair and a cheerful smile, and a goth with extremely long black hair.

"Hey, everyone," shouted Rikku, "This is Samora. She's new here. She had a rather...errrr...unpleasant first few minutes at Spira University, so let's show her how cool the people here can be!"

"Hello, Samora," the other five chorused.

"Samora," said Rikku, "These are my friends. Their names are Tidus, Wakka, Auron, Yuna, and Lulu."

"Hi!" said Samora with a big smile, waving furiously.

Wakka looked around with a clueless expression. "Rikku, what exactly did you mean when you said she had an unpleasant first few minutes?"

Rikku looked around with shifty eyes, then whispered, "Caosuin lysa yht duna ib dra pacd tnyfehk Cysuny ryt ajan tuha, yht ymm ramm pnuga muuca...."

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND FREAKIN' AL BHED, YA!?!?" shouted Wakka. Tidus whispered something in his ear, and Wakka's eyes widened in comprehension.

"Oh," he said, shaking his head, "That's too bad, ya?"

"That's awful," said Lulu, "Running into Seymour on your first day here."

"I pity you," said Yuna quietly, "I truly do."

At that moment a small brown-haired woman decked out in a bizarre green outfit walked in.

"Hello, class," she said.

"Hello, Miss Shelinda," they intoned.

"Oh," said Shelinda turning around to face Samora, "A new student! You must be Samora. I hear you're a wonderful actress!"

Samora nodded, staring at the ground.

"Oh my," said Shelinda, "Your school record said nothing about you being shy. In fact, I heard you were quite the chatterbox. What happened?"

"Seymour happened," Rikku answered gravely.

Shelinda shook her head sadly. "My, my, what ARE we ever going to do with that troublemaker?" she said, sighing hopelessly, "Oh well, let's start class. Now, can anyone tell me what the term 'improv' means...?"

Later in the day, at lunch, Rikku invited Samora to sit with her and her friends. Everyone was talking at one table in the courtyard, except Auron, who was tottering unsteadily in circles around the table. Samora looked up at Auron and raised an eyebrow. "What's with him?"

"He got drunk again," sighed Rikku, shaking her head, "He's an alcoholic."

"And you still hang out with him?" Samora questioned.

Rikku shrugged. "We're trying to break him of the habit," she admitted, "But it's not going too well."

Auron let out a small hiccup and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeer....."

"So, Samora," Yuna said, "Which dorm are you in?"

"I'm in one of the off-campus apartments," she replied, looking at a slip of paper, "Apartment #216, it says."

All six of them stopped what they were doing and stared at Samora. Finally Rikku broke the silence by saying, "Apartment #216? Man, your life's just getting worse and worse..."

Samora, wide-eyed, questioned, "Whatever do you mean?"

"What she means is," replied Tidus somberly, "Is that #216 is right next to Seymour's apartment."

Samora shrugged and said, "I can always just stay in my apartment and lock the door."

"Samora," said Rikku gravely, "You're the bravest person I ever met."

That night, after Samora had got all her furniture and stuff into her new apartment, she sat down to watch TV. Just as she was about to grab the remote, she heard a sound from next door. It sounded like someone was...crying.

_Could it be...Seymour?_, she thought to herself. Maybe she had been right. Maybe, just_ maybe_, all he really needed was a friend. And even though it was a long shot, Samora knew what she had to do...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooo CLIFFHANGER!!!! AND I BET YOU HATE ME FOR IT!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

SO REVIEW, AND MAYBE...JUST _MAYBE_ I'LL UPDATE!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!


	2. The Nicest Thing

Heart of Ice

Chapter 2: The Nicest Thing...

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX.

Wow I actually got REVIEWS!!! They love it! They really love it!!!! WOOOOOOOOO!!! Been working on this chappie for three days. Been really hard cause of all my homework but...enjoy!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful morning in and around Spira University. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and best of all, it was a Saturday. No school.

Ding dong.

The doorbell to Seymour's apartment rung. He opened the door and saw Samora standing there.

"Who are--" he said, "Oh wait, you're that stupid new kid. Get lost."

He pushed Samora, causing her to stumble a few steps back and drop the bag she was holding. She hurriedly bent down to pick it up.

"Oh, good," she breathed, relieved, "They didn't spill."

She looked up and saw that Seymour had already gone back inside. She sighed, shook her head and rang the doorbell again. Yet again, the door opened.

"Here," she said quickly, shoving the bag into Seymour's hand before he could do anything, "They're for you."

Seymour opened the bag and looked inside. He saw about a dozen homemade chocolate chip cookies. For a few minutes, he just stood there in utter shock. Finally, he broke the silence by stammering, "Th--this is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me..."

_The nicest thing anyone's ever done for him...? ...No wonder he's so messed up._

"But...why?" he asked, shaking his head, "Why are you being kind to me, even after I ripped up your drawing...?"

"I heard you crying last night," she confessed, "I thought you might need a little cheering up."

With that, she turned and walked back to her own apartment. For about fifteen minutes after, Seymour just stood there in disbelief.

The next couple of hours passed quite uneventfully, and Samora was getting rather bored. Luckily, she was saved....by the PHONE!? Yup, the phone rung! Samora ran to the receiver in the kitchen and picked it up.

"Hello? May I please speak to Samora?"

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong number..."

"Oh oops, sorry..."

"Ha, just kidding! Who's this?"

"It's Rikku!"

"Oh! Hi, Rikku! What are you calling for?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with us! _anything's_ better than staying holed up in that cramped li'l apartment of yours all day!"

"Sure, sounds great! I'll be right over!"

Samora ran out the door to her apartment and jumped into her car, a PT Cruiser with pictures of anime characters painted all over it.

Rikku and the others were waiting at the mall. Samora ran up to them.

"Hey guys," she panted, "Sorry I'm late...Hey, where's Auron?"

"At the Spec's across the street..." Rikku sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I swear, alcohol is ALL that guy can think about, ya!?" shouted Wakka, shaking his head.

"Shhh, not so loud, Wakka!!!" Rikku hissed, "Someone might hear!"

"Please," say Tidus with a shrug, "What's the worst thing that can happen?"

"Uhhhh...I really don't know," admitted Rikku, "But we just don't want to get Auron in trouble. Agreed?"

"Agreed," the others chorused.

At that moment, Auron came dancing in with a bottle of sake on his head.

"OH BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER, HOW I LOVE THEE!!!" he began singing at the top of his lungs.

Lulu sighed and shook her head. "I really hoped I wouldn't have to do this, but..." With that, she banged Auron on the head with a doll she happened to be carrying with her. Auron sunk to the ground, unconscious. "Man," she growled, "That was REALLY annoying..."

"Lulu, that wasn't very nice," protested Yuna, shaking her head.

"But it sure was fun!!" replied Lulu with a big grin.

"So, Samora," said Rikku, "You still stickin' with that theory of yours?"

"Which one?" asked Samora, perplexed.

"You know, 'Maybe all Seymour really needs is a friend,'" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes," Samora replied with a nod, "I hold that as a firm belief. It's never too late for anyone to make a friend."

Rikku shook her head and said, "Whatever. But I think that you shouldn't mess with Seymour."

"You can think what you want," said Samora quietly, shaking her head, "And I'll stick to my beliefs as well."

"I'm hungry, ya?" commented Wakka, "Let's go to the food court."

"Sounds good," Rikku agreed. ...And with that confirmation, they all headed towards the food court.

Once they were all at the food court, Wakka looked around in amazement. Never in his life had he seen so much food in one place. Like a kid in a candy store he ran from shop to shop looking at the different types of food on sale.

Rikku rolled her eyes. "SOMEbody needs to get a life..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know it's a sucky place to end, but oh well.

Chibi Seymour: REVIEW!!! OR ELSE!!!

YEAH LISTEN TO THE EVIL DEFORMED CHIBI!!! -waves arm wildly pointing at Chibi Seymour-


End file.
